


Red Obsidian

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a secret from the Kuchiki Elders is easy if you know how to act, but what if something happens that they can't possibly hide no matter how hard they try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noir et Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> first published June 16, 2010

Renji fell back onto the bed pulling Byakuya down on top of him. He had a sense of urgency about him as he slid his hands down the noble’s back and gripped the slim hips and pulled them into his, eliciting a moan from the friction it caused.

Byakuya removed his mouth from the redhead’s and trailed his lips down the black tattoo lines on his neck.

“Kami Bya…” Renji breathed. “I think I’m going to need a looser hakama…”

Byakuya smirked and kissed his way back up Renji’s neck to nip at his ear. “I’d prefer you with a tighter one…” he whispered huskily, causing Renji to shudder and moan in response.

He nuzzled Byakuya’s cheek with his own, enjoying how soft it felt and the soft scent of cherry blossoms that always clung to him. “Or you could just take this one off…”

“I was getting to that…” Byakuya said, sliding his hands lower and freeing the tie at his waist, slipping the hakama off with ease.

Renji shuddered and closed his eyes as Byakuya’s slim fingers traced the thick, black, permanent markings on his thighs. He felt the pale hands take a hold of his hips as he felt something wet work its way over the head of his throbbing cock.

Renji moaned and fisted his hands into the sheets as he tried futilely to thrust into his lover’s mouth. Byakuya held fast to the tan hips as he teased his tongue over the head, up the shaft, and then hollowed his cheeks as he began sucking.

“Ah…! Bya…!” he cried, cursing himself for showing every time just how much being with the noble captain got to him.

Byakuya resisted the urge to smirk as he listened to the steady stream of profanities accompanied by moans and exclamations of his name. His nails contracted into the hips beneath him, and Renji thanked his lucky stars that they were kept well manicured, because as much as he loved Byakuya, he wanted to be able to wear his hakama comfortably rather than uncomfortably and have to take it off… but on second thought, being in that office with Byakuya and no hakama didn’t sound like such a bad idea…

“Oh Byakuya…” Renji moaned wantonly as said man’s skillful tongue teased the slit and pulled back before he sent Renji over the edge. He pushed himself up and attacked his lieutenant’s lips with renewed fervor.

Renji’s calloused hands slid down the noble’s back and continued on their way to grope his ass. Renji growled when he discovered that his lover’s hakama was still on. Seeking revenge, he slid his hand around to grab Byakuya’s throbbing erection through the cloth. The Kuchiki noble gripped the redhead’s biceps and buried his face into the neck beneath him.

Renji dipped his hand into Byakuya’s hakama and began stroking his member. The captain moaned, rolling his hips to meet the hand that was providing him so much pleasure. The redhead was sick of waiting and decided to finally remove the cloth prison.

Byakuya refastened his lips to Renji’s as his lieutenant spread his legs and parted his lips to accommodate the noble’s tongue and the unmistakable taste of spice and mint. Renji gasped when he felt Byakuya lower himself onto his erect member as he’d expected the noble to enter him, not ride him.

Byakuya regarded Renji with a lust-hazed expression as their reiatsu sparked in the air around them and began moving up and down, while Renji deftly thrust his hips to meet the noble’s downward motion. He adjusted the angle of his hips, and on the next thrust, took great pleasure in watching Byakuya’s face lapse into total pleasure when Renji hit his prostate dead on.

“Renji…” Byakuya moaned after a few more thrusts as he came. The redhead gasped softly as the noble’s body tensed around him and he climaxed as well, cuming hard deep inside his lover.

Still trying to catch his breath, Byakuya removed himself and curled up to Renji, who had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

“Next time, no more of this whole bottoming me while on top. I’m taking you in my own time.”

“What ever you say, Renji, what ever you say…”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet morning, but Renji was up early due to the fact that he had neglected to close the curtain. He gazed down at Byakuya, who was still sleeping soundly next to him. Last night had been… well, it had been intense. It had been two months since their lovemaking had become urgent, and Renji hadn’t been bottom since. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the sex, because he enjoyed displaying his stamina for the noble, it was wondering what possibly brought this on. Because, for one, he suddenly had no desire to be topped by Byakuya and he seemed to get turned on by every little thing the other man did. It was bad enough that it now took a good two or three hours to get down to the office, but once they were there, just watching Byakuya and the slender, subtle curve of his neck as he did his paperwork was enough to arouse him. And what was worse was the when he did put the moves on the noble; he was accepted -- even encouraged! -- to act that way. He was exhausted from everything that had happened last night, but he would have gladly welcomed more. Eventually, he managed to fall back asleep by shifting slightly and burying his face into Byakuya’s hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Renji woke up, he was alone and a light yukata had been laid out for him. He sighed, already knowing where his lover would be, pulling the robe on and tying the sash. Renji made his way into the bathroom and found Byakuya sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. Renji sat down next to him and started stroking his hair. “Sick again?”

“Just nauseous… I am quite sure it will pass…”

“Are you sure this isn’t something serious…? I mean, this has been going on for a while now, so maybe you should-”

“I am not going to the fourth. It will pass in due time.”

“Alright… if you say so…”

“I think a warm shower would do me some good… would you care to join me Renji?”

The redheaded fukutaichou laughed. “Of course, taichou! How could I refuse such a thing?”

Byakuya gave him a small smile before taking a deep breath and standing to go start the water. Renji followed suit and just couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around the Kuchiki noble from behind and leaning down to nip at the noble’s collar bone, enjoying the way Byakuya reached his hand up and threaded it through his hair to encourage the ministration.

Renji smirked as he reached his hands down to undo the sash at his lover’s waist, his hands then traveling back upwards to slide the yukata off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Byakuya gave a somewhat resigned sigh, knowing that avoiding this was not possible. He could fell Renji’s hands traveling lower and lower down his torso, getting closer to the spot he wanted to be touched the most before a pesky hell butterfly flew into the room.

Cursing his bad luck, Renji held out his hand to receive the message and Shuuhei’s voice practically exploded from the small creature. _“Renji! Where are you?! You’re already half an hour late! We’re not going to wait much longer for you so get your ass out of bed and get to the senkaimon!”_ “Shit…” Renji muttered. “Looks like no shower for me…”

“Can’t even remember a time…”

“Sorry… I could’ve sworn it was earlier…” Renji said, grinning sheepishly.

A soft sigh escaped the pale lips. “It’s fine, Renji. Go before I decide to punish you for this… mishap…”

“Hai taichou!” the redhead exclaimed, bowing, redressing, and running out the door.


End file.
